Rosen Lunar
by Suga-tan
Summary: Bella goes to an Island as a summer vacation, but the thing she didn't know was that it was a private Island where a wealthy family lives. The Cullens. There she meets Edward Cullen. A fact that she discovered recently, was that he's too forward in things
1. Chapter 1

Hi ppl! I'm suga-tan! welcome to my first story! I can not believe I actually made a story that has so much writing/typing!!! *throws confetti* Rosen Lunar is now open!!!! please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Characters. does. (if you don't know that, be cause you never read twilight... It is long but its worth to read! I took 2 weeks to finish it -___-)

**Rosen Lunar**

**Chapter one: fainted breath**

Outside, deep beneath the dark cloudy sky, I, Bella Swan, am standing there in the sand, looking at the wavy ocean. With the wind blowing in my hair, with the coolest breeze, I felt like being able to merge, and flow with the wind. I walked around in the many pieces of the tiny sand, hoping I won't step on any glass hidden inside, while I was thinking how I got in this peaceful island. I remembered the night, where Renee, my mom, and Phil, my step-dad, asked me to go to the Rosen Beach in Washington State, as a vacation. They told me, they want me to leave so they can… 'Knock up' to make a baby, - my little future sibling. I'm surprised they actually asked me with such an embarrassing excuse… so this is how I got into this. (I answered yes, because I don't want to accidentally step in to the moment where they do it somewhere. Plus, I don't want to live under in the same roof…)

It's really strange, that all I could hear was waves crashing, birds crying, and wind whistling in my ears. No one, I mean, NO ONE, was around the beach. Not even a child, who loves to build sand castles! It felt like a deserted beach, or me being the only one on the planet. The dark clouds rise and went by, covering every single blaze of sunlight. It looked like it was going to rain. I looked up in the sky, to find a single drop of water, dropping on my cheeks. A second later, rain poured and poured and poured. "What the?! How can it rain so hard?!!! Did God drink too much soda for 100 days straight?!!!!!" I said in fury because the water rains down my spine, making me get lots of chills, since the waters so cold. I covered my forehead so that I can stop the rain from going into my eyes. There, I saw with my wet face, a boy my age, staring at me, furiously, making him looking even madder with his brownish, black dripping hair, covering his face. He had gold-like eyes, seeming to be cute, but still evil like. If he was smiling, I knew he could kill 100, no, 1,000 woman with his charming looks, in a heartbeat!! I won't be taken so easily, cause I sworn I would never love again, as long as I'm a human being. God I wish I could control the weather!!! I frowned, murmuring to myself. The stupid rain is pissing me off!!! I stopped my head from thinking so much so I can go back to reality. I looked in front of me, where the boy was used to standing there, but had disappeared into mid air.

"Huh? Where is he?" I asked to myself out loud. A loud thunder shocked me out of the blue… I jumped back as a surprised reaction, hitting something on my back. Hands hold my upper arms, I looked up, and I found the tall boy, who disappeared a while ago, back in human form. His eyes were furious but he putted up a smile… a smirk, or whatever. His hair was straight while it slithers around with the wind blowing. He looked so evil!!! I was scared to death of what he'll do to me. He's starting to freak me out with his evil aura around him.

"Hello, miss. Why are you so wet and your arms so smooth?" he asked me with his deep voice, looking even more evil with his smirk and narrow eyes. I was scared, more scared of what's going to happen. My heart was beating very, very fast. I started to tremble with fear as I looked at him. I started to feel tears in my eyes.

"Uhh…" he said, releasing my arms, surprised with my reaction, "sorry, I di-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I yelled out running.

I kept run, afraid. Run, Bella, run!!!! Run for your life!!! He might kill me if I ruin his image!!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! He might murder me after I get rapped!!!! HELP!!!!!

I looked back; he was running smiling even wider. Uh-oh!!!!!!

"No!!!!!!! Stop chasing me!!!!!" I yelled back at him, as I kept running.

I stepped on something which gave me a sharp pain. Shoot! My slippers came off!!! I stepped on glass, which I hoped I wouldn't, but God just hates me. I fell down when I couldn't take the sharp pain. Owwwwwwww!!!

A loud thunder roared around the beach, while the water knocks on the cliffs, big and load. A big shadow came up, a darker shadow than the shadow of the clouds upon me. I looked up. There he was the perverted devil!!!!

"Don't kill me please!!! I don't care if you take me alive! Just don't kill me!!!" I yelled in front of him, closing my eyes shut.

"Hehhh~? Take you alive? You're willing to? Don't mind me do." he whispered in my ear to neck. I can imagine his face! I shivered. I was scared. I want to take it bad, even if I have to _die_, I don't want no regrets if I have to die!

I felt his warm breath on my neck. God… really… why do you hate me?!!! I would _curse_ you if I wasn't Christian!!! Ahhhh!!! I can't maintain this!!! He can't expect me to do nothing!!! Stop already!!!

"Cut!!!! That's enough!"

I opened my eyes to find a beautiful woman my age, putting her hand on the guys face, forcing him to stop. In her hand was a video taper. I bet she was taping something before she saw me.

"Sorry for my idiotic brother. He thought it was fun to tease you. You're Bella right? We… well… _I_ have been waiting for you. He thought you were a trespasser. I didn't tell him that you were coming. He just got a bit worked up. My name's Alice, nice to meet you." Alice said to me.

"It seems to me that it was your plan for me to kill her." he said suspiciously.

My heart started to beat fast, the reason I do not know. "umnghhhh… Be-Bella me." I said with my voice shaking. "umnghhhh…" I started to cry unconsciously, no help but a cry, and can't stop.

"Bella???? Look at what you did, Edward, you idiot!!!" she punched Edward on this muscular arm.

"No~. It wasn't his fault." I said as I tried to dry up my tears with my hands. "Its just that, it surprised me that it was a joke, an-and, I got so worried over nothing. I'm too dramatic when I'm thinking… sorry."

"Honey, honey, honey… don't apologize, it was the idiot's fault." Alice said, pointing to the man looking shamed of his actions.

"I know… I'll curse him for what he did to me." I said with no doubt in my voice. "Are you willing to pick a fight?" Edward said to me smirking.

"Yeah. Easy to beat a face like that. One punch and its all over." I said, picking a fight with much more effective feelings. My tears were all gone too. "Okay, okay. Its still raining so fight inside before you get a cold." Alice said to break up the aura between us two. I tried to stand up. "Ow~. My foot hurts!" I said standing on one foot. "Here, let me help." Edward said as he came closer to me with kinder eyes than the ones I first saw. "No. I don't want help from an idiot." I said, acting like a spoiled kid. Thunder, yet again, cracked the sky in two. It was the biggest one I ever heard which made me jump. "Whoa!!!" my foot accidentally tripped, like always. "Ah!"

"Bella!" Edward yelled, as he grabbed my waist, and fell on top of me.

SNAP!!! I looked over to see Alice taking a picture of me and Edward lying down, _**K-I-S-S-I-N-G, KISSING!!!!!**_ It was a lip to lip smooch. I tasted something sweet, cherry sweet. Edward got off me. He smirked the evil smirk… the _perverted_ smirk!!! "Uh-oh. Bella, he seems fired- up." Alice said, smiling at me. "Bella… where's my candy?" he asked me. "Um, in my mou-" I said while he interrupted with an other smutty kiss!!! Help me, God! The candy was removed from my mouth, to his. SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, AND SNAP!!! I fainted, hearing the snap of the camera keep going. "Too much to handleeee~" I said going down with a heated face. "Bella?" I heard angel voices saying my name as I went bye-bye.

---

Look forward to the next chapter!!! I'm lazy so it might take some time...

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone that's reading this! ^ - ^ This is Chapter 2 of Rosen Lunar! Sorry for not updating it here… Its because chapter 2 is super long… on notebook paper, it was like 10 pages long front and back! 4 chapters together was like… over 30 pages… -___-' I'm very lazy, sorry, but I'll try to type the rest… I hope for your support! And about Edward's character… It's a little out of character because he's not a vampire so I thought he should have a little perverted personality like all the boys… in my idiotic school… It makes them act more stupid then they are already are… (not calling Edward stupid or anything.) I don't know, but I think I like Edward as a half-pervert. It makes him want to kiss Bella more, I find that very cute. 3 Bella and Edward is sort of out of character so, sorry.**

**Any ways, lets get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: most of the characters are made from the series, Twilight! I do not own Edward and the other characters!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2 of Rosen Lunar: Dream of "Chu"**

**On the porch, I was watching the fireworks go up and blast. Watching the colorful sparks of life, was one of my favorite scenes… before I dreamed of this nightmare. **

**In this dream, the fireworks was booming loud, and prettily, but the fireworks was shaped as me, and Edward kissing. It was the first time I dreamt of something so embarrassing!! What's even more embarrassing was, that, there was a 'chu' sound, when the fireworks blasted. I'm smart to know what that meant. When you say the word, "chu", your lips form into a kissing form. It echoes as it blasted in the dark sky with it's beautiful crescent moon. I blushed every time when I saw it. I felt like the fireworks were non stop. It was so annoying, glad I was the only one seeing this,--a nightmare of summer love. Though if it was one of those girly girls, they would squeal so high that it hurts your ears. Those kind of woman, I hate. Going so hyper over a guy you don't even know isn't what I call 'true love'. **

**I heard someone calling my name over and over with a very soft and sweet voice like a angel. I opened my eyes to find that Edward on the bed I was sleeping on, looking at me. It shocked me when I looked around the most luxury place I ever went to. It was the most biggest mansion I ever saw. **

"**This is your room, sleep head." Edward said with a bight smile.**

"**I-I'm stunned. I don't get it. How did Phil and Mom afford this place in a private island?" I said, still in shocked.**

"**No greeting, huh? well, Phil, and Carlisle, my dad, were good buddies since 6th**** grade till now. Phil just asked a favor for you to stay here, and he agreed." He sighed. "Even though, their plan to go to Paris didn't change. The only ones that were to accompany you is Alice and myself, Madame." **

_**What?! I have to stay under the same roof with him, and the girl?! I wonder if everyone in the family is gorgeous… wait, that's not the point!! It's only for a short while till I go anyway. Summer is long but not as long as a year. **_

"**Oh," was all I can say. **

**My tummy started to growl loud and long. Edward chuckled, "Dinner's downstairs. Here, wear this. " He handed me a blue sleeveless dress. **

"**Wait!! Why do I have to list--"**

**SLAM. He closed the door before I could say anymore. **

"…**Fine! You know what?! I want to wear this dress in the first place!!" I lied. **

**I dressed into the dress and headed down stairs. The two of them were dressed so nicely. Alice with her short black hair, purple blouse, skinny jeans with lots of pretty gemstones, and Edward, with his brownish-black hair, golden eyes, black jacket with a white shirt underneath, and long nice jeans with no wrinkle or anything. He looks sort of cool… actually, he looks really cool with his bright smile. The table was filled with lots of food that looks so expensive for me to buy. I sat in the chair and looked at them. They were eating gracefully while I took a bit out of my steak on my plate. I knew I was hungry, but I'm too nervous of being discovered as a slob when eating. **

_**So many forks and spoons! I should have learned about eating properly! There's so much food! I want to eat, I want to eat!!**_

**Alice was still eating while staring at Edward. Edward looked over at my plate after he was done. Why is he staring at my food? There's plenty of food to stare in front of him already! **

"**Umm… if you want, you can eat my food, if you're still hungry." I said.**

"**Hmm? Ok then." He said while moving his chair over to me. sliding my food to where he is, and cutting the steak right next to me. **

_**No! my food! I'm so hungry! **_

**I turned the away so I won't have to stare, and watched Alice who kept staring at Edward. I heard him chewing. Alice laughed. **_**Why is she laughing? **_**I looked over to Edward and he grabbed my head toward him, and feed me mouth to mouth. I blushed. **_**What?! Why is he feeding me mouth to mouth! It doesn't taste good with your saliva you know!! Edward! **_

"**What are you do--"**

"**Why don't you eat your food?! Its for you to eat, not admire! Its real food, Bella. Not some imaginary food that you always dreamt of." He said to me.**

_**Is he trying to insult me because I'm a commoner and not rich like him?! Fine. Go sleep in the couch tonight. **_

"**What?! I'm just not hungry!!" I lied. "Then why was your stomach growling so loud?" he asked, knowing the answer.**

"**I… I um… I… I'll eat." I said picking up a fork. **

"**Want me to feed you?" he asked me.**

"**I'm not a little baby, Edward." I said. Alice laughed. **

"**Apparently, Alice thinks you are." Edward laughed.**

**I didn't say anything. I didn't want to yell at Alice. **

"**Sorry, sorry. I was just seriously thinking that you are. Edward is much more of a baby, when he sleeps. He puts his thumb into his mouth unconsciously." Alice said. **

"**Pfft!" I laughed looking at Edward.**

"**Humph. At least I don't talk in my sleep." Edward said as he looked away.**

"**What?" I said in fear. My mom always teased me about that. **

"**You heard me. For some reason, it looked like you were kissing the air when you were sleeping." He said loudly. Alice finished her dinner and left the dining room, chuckling softly. I blushed. "No. Alice! I wasn't doing anything like what you thin-"**

_**I wonder if he took advantage of me and did what I think he did.**_

**Edward brushed my hair away. "Weren't you?" Edward whispered on my neck. I got chills, and blushed even redder. "N-not exactly." I said in a very low voice. **

"**Then what exactly were you thinking? " he whispered again with his sweet deep voice. **

"**N-nothing." I said in a quieter voice.**

"**you think I don't know what you dreamt?" he whispered again. " something about me, and you doing something right? " I blushed. He obviously knew what I dreamt. I get the feeling that he's WAY too close to me. I keep feeling his cool breath on my neck, breathing on me. I could feel my cheeks burning up, getting redder, and hotter. **

**Edward chuckled. "You look as red as a tomato! You were thinking about something perverted weren't you? No one can blushed that hard for no reason. You big perv." he laughed, and smirked brightly, teasing me. "Shut up!" I yelled. He walked out of the room. **

"**Jeez…who wouldn't blush hard when someone is breathing on you so close. Especially when he's so gorgeous. Think about how I feel, stupid Edward. Humph." I said softly, drinking my tea. **

"**Awe. Please don't flatter me too much." Edward said loudly across the room, chuckling. I spitted my tea back out into the cup automatically.**

_**He was listening?!! Well, its true that you're hot, gorgeous and cute.**_

"**I said 'stupid', didn't I?" I said, blushing in defense.**

"**Nope. All I heard was that I'm' gorgeous, hot, cute, and breath taking.' " He said.**

_**He… He's reading my mind?!**_

**I looked down. "True that." I said to myself, in the lowest voice possible.**

"**So you agree, then." **

**I turned around and Edward was right beside me, smirking. **

**I blushed in several shades of red, speechless. **

"**You evil mind reader." I said looking down.**

"**If I was able to read minds, you think I wouldn't have discovered about how you feel about me? Or would you rather say it yourself?" He said in a sweet-scented breath.**

"**You are considered as one of my friends." I smiled at him.**

_**We could become more than that if we get to know each other better of course.**_

"**Really?" Edward asked, as he kneeled down to see my face, tilting his head side ways. He moved a little closer than before.**

_**Maybe. Not sure myself.**_

**I blushed. "Yeah."**

"**Hmm… interesting." He smiled, amused for some reason. He held my face with his hands, staring into my eyes.**

_**Who can ever resist his eyes? No one alive can. **_

"**W-what?" I suspiciously asked. My cheeks grew redder. My heart started to pound drastically hard by the sight of him.**

_**Maybe he's trying to mesmerize me? **_

"**Your cheeks are so red!!"**

"**So?!!!" **

**He smiled at me, angelic. My cheeks burned. He chuckled.**

"**Your burning cheeks." He placed his cheeks against mine. **

**Then, he grabbed my hands. "Sweaty hands." His smile became a smirk. **

**He hugged me furiously, his smirk became into a childish broadly grin. "And your rapid beating heart is my evidence that you might feel something more." He released me. **

**I blushed in as many shades god has made. I stood up, and quickly ran to the living room.**

"**Alice?!! Alice, Alice!!!" I yelled as loud as I can. My vocal cords hurt a little. **

**Edward followed me, chuckling in a sweet sound. **

"**What?" she asked, climbing down the stairs. I ran behind Alice for protection. **

"**I think he's harassing me!" I said, pointing at Edward. **

"**Me? All I did was hug you. " Edward said innocently. **

_**Yes, you. Who else would, Alice?**_

**Alice giggled, "Bella, I don't mind if you put a restraining order on him." **

**Edward just smirked at that idea.**

"**But that can't stop him. I tried that and it didn't work out." Alice continued. "Why don't you go take a bath? Being bathe in cold water outside isn't healthy. "**

"**Oh. Okay." I said as I walked up the stairs. I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes. I grabbed a sky blue silky, comfortable dress, some slippers, lacy personal stuff and walked into the bathroom, connected with my bed room. I climbed into the tub and turned the water on. I washed my hair and body as I thought about Edward. I touched my lips, the ones that Edward had kissed. I turned red just thinking about his sweet breath. **

_**We only met today, why am I going so crazy for a guy?! **_

_**Maybe it's the guy. **_

**My thoughts unconsciously fought against each other. **

**After I finished washing, I dressed up and opened the door. Edward who was sitting on my bed, was staring at me. I walked over to him.**

"**Edward?" I started.**

_**Do you love me or even close? **_

"**Yes?" he replied. I tried not to smile.**

"**I've been wondering. The minute you met me, why did you become so mad and furious?" I asked, curiously. **

"**Mm… that time, I thought you were an intruder." he answered as he pulled me to sit next to him.**

"**I know that, but then why?" I began again, "Why did you become so nice to me?" I looked down at the carpet. He stared at me with an unreadable face.**

"**I don't know, really. You helped me when I had sand in my eyes even though you could have taken advantage by kicking me in the balls or slap me." He said, looking up at the ceiling. "I guess it's because I want to return the kindness you gave me." **

**I chuckled. **

_**I could have taken advantage of that, but Alice was there.**_

"**Thank you." Edward said with an angelic smile.**

**I smiled back,**__**"Same to you. It's not like I saved your life or anything."**

**I frowned. **

"**What?" Edward asked, looking at me worriedly.**

"**What I did to help you back then wasn't a big deal, and soon you'll forget about it." I explained. "and when you do…" **

"**You think I'll stop being nice to you?" he interrupted.**

**I didn't reply. He'll just say 'I wont' to be nice to me. I looked down.**

"**Answer me. Don't be so rude." Edward said coldly. **

"**Maybe."**

**Edward got off the bed and bend down so he can see my eyes. His eyes widen as he saw my eyes full of tears. **

**He grabbed my hand tightly as he used the other hand to wipe my tears. **

"**Look, Bella. I probably will forget about that, but there will be times where you give me too much kindness that I might grow into the habit of cherishing you." He smiled sweetly at me. **

**I didn't respond. I don't know what to say back to him.**

"**I don't want to be rude, but I don't know what to say back to you." I said in a low voice. **

"**Hmm… just say, 'I want to do the same thing to you', and smile." **

"**I want to do the same to you too." That didn't sound right, but not necessary wrong. "Cherishing you, I mean." I grinned at him.**

**He grinned back. "We're like lovers."**

_**Yes, we can be lovers.**_

**I blushed. "Ma-"**

"**Hey, you guys!! We got company! Come down stairs!!" Alice yelled downstairs in a high pitched voice. **

"**Company? I thought there's only you, me, and Alice. " I looked at Edward. He stood up from kneeling. **

"**Well, yeah, but some people are here because they got invited to stay on this island by Carlisle. But there's only you, me, and Alice living here, besides the maids and waiters. Plus cooks." he explained. "And you might not want to g-"**

**I ran out toward the stairs before he could finish. "Coming!!" **

**Alice was on the couch, in the living room by herself. "Alice? Where's the guest?" I asked.**

**She turned around and said, "Meet, !" She was holding a bottle of beer. **

**Edward came and saw Alice with the beer. **

"**O' god." He sighed. "Just what we need. A drunk Alice, and a drunk Bella. And its illegal"**

"**Oh, come on, Edward! It's only you, me, and Bella!"**

"**Umm… I'm not a drinker. I get drunk too easily." I said. But drinking can get me **_**somewhere**_**.**

_**Hello, my love.**_

**I shook my head, trying to shake it out before it turns stupid. **

"**Come on!! Lets play for a little while!" Alice begged. "Five minutes, tops!"**

"…**fine. It wont hurt me… I hope." I said as I went toward Alice. Edward followed. We sat on the floor, with glasses. Alice took the bottle of Champaign and opened it. She filled our tall glasses with the liquid, and putted the bottle aside. **

"**Now, this is how we play. We do paper-scissor-rock, and the winner will have to do, truth and dare, while the losers drink." **

"**So there's a bad part for everyone huh?" I said.**

"**Yup" Alice grinned at me. "Lets play. PAPER, SCISSOR ROCK!" I got rock, while Edward and Alice got paper. "You lose this round Bella." Alice said, and smiled. I took the beer and took a little sip every second. I watched Alice and Edward battle. They got ties one after another. Then Edward won with a scissor. Alice drank the beer. "Truth or Dare?" Alice suggested. **

**He smirked as he looked at me, "Dare, please." I looked away, still sipping my beer. **

"**Good, cause I got a dare for you!!" Alice yelled.**

_**Uh-oh.**_

"**I dare you explain what Bella did in her sleep and what you think happened." she smirked.**

**I blushed. Not the kissing dream, please!**

"**Alice, you are really nosy, you know that?" Edward said.**

"**I know, so what?" Alice grinned.**

**Edward sighed. "Ok, while I was in her bedroom, she was talking in her sleep. She started to kiss into the air, and her face was red. I heard her muttering 'Edward.' " he explained. I blushed pink and looked down. Alice looked at me. She made a light chuckle. **

**I drank all the beer in my glass. I felt hazy. "Alice?"**

"**Hmm?" she replied. Edward drank a little from his glass of beer. **

"**Is Edward naked or am I just seeing… things?" I said, squinting. Edward laughed through his beer. **

"**He's naked, Bella. You're not seeing things." Alice said, trying not to laugh. Edward started to cough.**

**I grinned. "Great." Alice started to laugh. **

"**Ok, ok. Lets bring you to bed." Edward said as he carried me toward the stares. **

"**Yay! I'm wearing lacy undergarments right now too!" I said unconsciously, cheerfully. **

"**Great." Edward sighed.**

"**Have fun, you two!" Alice yelled, laughing. When we got to the bed room, Edward dropped me softly on the bed. I cling on Edward's shirt. "Edward… you're so smooth." I said, closing my eyes. I let go of his shirt. Edward took the blanket and cover it on top of me. **

"**Thanks." He said as he sat on the bed and watch me. I felt really sleepy and couldn't keep my eyes open. **

**Edward broke the silence in the room. "Bella? I want to ask you if may I take you alive."**

"**Don't mind…" I murmured slowly. He smiled as if I was conscious.**

"**Ok. Other question--Do you…" He hesitated for a second. "…love me?"**

"**Yes, I do…" I murmured again. He looked at me for a second. **

"**Good enough." He said smiled sweetly as he leaned over to me and had our smooth lips connect.**

_**He cherish me**_**, was what I thought. I kissed him back, then fell asleep.**

_**Was I really unconscious? **_

**Edward stood there. Blushing red.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hoped you like it! Thank god I finished it! __ please review me! __ 3 Chapter 3 wont be here for a while, so please wait patiently. And thank my friends because they saw MANY mistakes and helped me fix them on my printed copy. But I still had to edit it on computer, which is a pain. But now I'm done editing! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Chapter 3 is here!! Hope you like it! And please review. I love being supported. 3 My friend, Emi, helped me with ideas for this chapter so half the credit goes to her. ^-^ (if Emi is reading this, then, Hi!) She helped me with funny ideas, that I made it a little perverted in the story. Also, to all those that likes this chapter, please say, 'Thanks Emi, and Suga!' We like being appreciated. ^-^ If it wasn't for Emi, then chapter 3 wouldn't have been typed so soon. Again, please review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Edward is not mine…for now. o__o

-HIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI-

Rosen Lunar Chapter 3: 'Twilight'

Today, I had the most weirdest dream. I was on the cop show, and I was driving a car, which police cars followed. I was driving drunk so maybe that's why. Alice was the only female cop, and Edward… was my companion who was also drunk. He acted stupid in my dream though. He threw his head out the window and showed a certain finger that made the cops fire water guns. It was definitely not reality. Definitely not.

I woke up and the cop song rumbled in my head.

"Ugh," I moaned. Everything that happened yesterday was all fuzzy. In fact, everything that have ever happened seemed fuzzy. I tried to get up, and balance. I tried to keep my gravity under control, but even before I was drunk, it never worked out for someone clumsy like me.

I started to stumble across the fuzzy room. I went side to side, back and forth. Then, I hit a wall, so I turned and kept stumbling. Soon enough, I tripped over, what I think was a pillow. I walked forward a little before I fell. And when I did, my foot got tangled with the wired electric plug, connected to the priceless lamp and the outlet. The lamp fell down with a loud crash, and sparks of electricity sparked up and down. _I_ was okay, since I was a few feet away from it, but the pillow that I tripped over caught on fire.

_Wow. This is like, one out of hundreds of clumsy accidents that had my life on risk. _

Alice rushed in as she heard the crash, "Bella?!"

She looked around and spotted some flowers. She threw away the flowers and came to spill the water on the fire, which eventually died out.

"Bella, seriously, I don't know what you can do if you were sleep-walking."

"Possibilities are that I would die." I replied, rubbing my forehead. Alice handed me a glass of warm water that was left in my room yesterday. I took it and drank it all.

"So how are you feeling?" Alice asked, concerned.

"What do you think? I don't feel energized, that's for sure. I told you yesterday that I can't drink! I get drunk too easily!" I yelled.

"Sorry, you never told me that," Alice said with a smile full of apology. She was rubbing her head. I was pretty sure that I told her yesterday that I get drunk easily, but that might have been just a thought. "It's okay. It's over anyway."

"Yay," she said in a cheerful voice. "Do you remember what happened yesterday night?"

I thought for a minute. "I remember playing 'rock paper scissors', 'truth or dare', and drinking, but that's all. Wait, did I… and Edward… "

Alice shook her head and chuckled, "No, no, nothing like that, Bella. You tempted Edward and he bought you upstairs. Wait. That doesn't sound right. He possibly didn't do anything to you since he came down in a few minutes." she smiled.

_But Edward could have took advantage of me and do something that is less than a few minutes. I'll know exactly what he did or didn't do once I take a bath. Edward will have his butt busted! _

"Oh, great," I said and smiled. I looked around for the clock. It read, 26:96. "Uh. What time is it?" I asked as I squinted at the clock.

"It's 10:15 in the morning. Guess what?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"Breakfast is ready, and Edward is still asleep. Can you call him for me? He drank some beer yesterday too, so make sure he don't go over board with crashing stuff like you did, ok?" Alice asked.

_With a hot, big body like his, that would be hard. I might as well join him._

"Sure."

"Thanks," Alice said as she went downstairs. I went to the bathroom and dressed up in a blue blouse and a mini jean skirt. I fixed my messy bed hair, and did everything needed to look… almost good. I went toward his room, and knocked softly.

"Edward? Hello?" I asked.

He didn't reply so I turned the knob and slipped inside quietly. I saw Edward sleeping under the covers. I went toward his bed which Edward was still sleeping in. He had messy hair, but he still looks cute enough to be seduced.

_By me, possibly._

He looked calm and defenseless with his closed eyes and small deep breaths. I reached to touch him with my hand. I smiled effortless when I felt his warm breath against my palm. My index finger touched his cheeks but he didn't react so I smoothly rubbed my index finger slightly on is face. Then I began to trace the tip of his nose and then, traced his lips.

_How smooth. _

I couldn't stop smiling. Then, Edward's lips began to curve into a smile. Edward who _was_ sleeping, raised his hand from under the sheets and grabbed my wrist. He opened his eyes and saw my shocked reaction. He grinned at me. He used his other hand to push him up to a sitting position and that's when the bed sheets got moved aside. I blushed. He was _shirtless_. He was actually, _more than half naked_. _All_ he had on was black boxers, that are going to come down, sooner or later.

_I'm curious on what's inside those unusual clothes. Should I pull them down, stare and run away, or pull it down and jump on him? _

I mentally slapped myself.

"I never thought you would peep at me when I'm defenseless, Bella," he said, acting innocent.

"I only came to tell you breakfast is ready, that's all," I said, trying to act innocent too.

"Oh, I thought you came to rape me when I'm sleeping," Edward said, looking down.

_Is he disappointed? _

"No, please. That's not like me. I wasn't going-"

"I know, I was just kidding, Bella. Don't think that I mean everything I say. I kid a lot," He said, in a serious voice. "Wait here. I'll go get dress for breakfast." He stood up and his chest looked humongous. His boxers seemed too… short with his long legs. I stared for a few seconds.

_He shaved his legs! What a turn on! _

I coughed. "I'll wait outside," I said as I walked to the door blushing. I closed the door and waited.

When he got dressed, he opened the door and saw me standing there.

"You pervert," Edward said looking at my face. I guess I'm still a little red. I followed Edward toward the stairs. I had to take big steps to catch up to him.

"What? I'm not a pervert!!" I yelled back.

"You went in a guy's room without permission, who could be doing something that you shouldn't see," he said.

"What do you mean, something I shouldn't see?" I said as I eyed him suspiciously. I twitched at the perverted thoughts in my head.

"Mm, things like… S & M stuff, playboy stuff, I could have been dressing, or doing something with a woman. If you just came in like that-"

"You should lock your room, dumb ass!" I yelled in horror. I went pale too.

'I knew that Edward is perverted but seriously! S & M?! That's disgusting, and cruel! And I'm living with this kind of guy?! I hate him so much!'

I walked backwards, and almost tripped.

"Bella, I'm kidding. I might be rich but I'm not stupid enough to waste my father's money for such things. Do you think Alice will let me keep them if I had them?" He looked at me seriously. I flinched. I don't want to be mesmerized by his beauty like other girls, but he did make a point. If he did have those kind of things, Alice would have took it away. I'm the only young female in this house beside the 40 and older maids. But I still find him suspicious. I sighed.

"I don't know if I should believe you, but I do for some reason," I said. He smiled a relieved smile. I smiled back.

_I'm sorry I said I hate you. _

We were walking down stairs. He brought the subject back up.

"You still don't have any proof that you're not perverted."

"I'm not perverted, and that is that!!!" I yelled.

"Sure you're not. Touching my face and then my lips isn't perverted at all," Edward said in a sarcastic tone, and rolled his eyes. "If I didn't stop you, you could have touch my chest, kiss me and grab in a 'certain place'." I blushed.

_Is he tempting me?!_

"You're right, I'm not perverted," was all I can think of saying. "And I don't do things I don't intend to do."

"So you intended to touch my face, and possibly kiss me?" Edward said in a smile, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't intend to do that. I was going to wake you up," I said, blushing slightly.

"By a kiss? I'm not Sleeping Beauty you know. I'm a man," Edward said proudly.

_Yes you are. _

"No. I was going to scream and throw pillows at you," I said.

"Sure you were. If you every think of doing that one day, just remember that I can suffocate with a pillow over my head," he warned.

We went toward the breakfast table. Alice was already eating. She had half of her breakfast eaten.

"You guys weren't doing anything upstairs, right?" Alice asked. "You were up there pretty long."

Alice started to drink some of her ice tea.

"No, we didn't do anything like what you thought. Bella just woke me up and saw me with only underwear," He said as he sat, and picked up a fork and knife.

_He said that so casually!!_

Alice spit out her water back into the glass and choked a little. She started to laugh nervously.

"The ones with the baby bears?" Alice asked as she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. Edward blushed slightly.

_Oohh!! I've got to see him in that one!! _

"No. The black one," Edward said, and took a bite in his toast.

"Aw. How boring," Alice said, disappointed. I laughed.

"Baby bear boxers?" I teased, "and you call yourself a man?"

_You might be a man in bed, Edward, but you can still be my baby._

He smirked, "I _am _a man. What's wrong with baby bears? You want to see them don't you? My boxers, I mean."

_Yes~!!_

I coughed. "No thank you," I said, and drank my orange juice. "Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem," he said and ate some more. I ate some too, and soon enough, we finished breakfast.

The cook took the empty plates into a little mini cart.

"Thank you, cook," I said and smiled. The cook smiled back. Then Edward and Alice said their thanks.

"You're welcome. I'll make something better for lunch," the cook said and smiled again.

"Can't wait," I said, smiling.

Alice and Edward left the room, and I followed.

Alice took her cell phone and ran upstairs, smiling, while Edward sat in the living room, watching TV.

_How boring._

I walked around the living room, and walked behind where Edward was sitting. I put my cheeks against his hair, feeling the texture.

Edward moved his head up to see me, so I had to lift my head from his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just touching your hair," I said. To me, that didn't sound right as it should've been.

"…"Edward stared at me. "Are you getting turned on because of my hair? I mean, look at me. There are things better than my hair."

_Well, duh. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?_

I blushed. "Wha-! No! I'm not getting turned on! I'm just touching your hair, that all!"

"Right, right," He said in a sarcastic voice, "But that sounds wrong coming from you."

I blushed deep red. "Wha?! No! I'm suppose to be telling you that! You're the perverted one!"

Edward gave me a clueless look, "How?"

"I-I don't know!!" I yelled. "You just are!"

Edward turned his body side ways, and lifted me up over the couch, putting me on his body. Then, he hugged me with his arms around my waist.

"So what if I am?" he whispered on my neck.

"If you are, then you should be slapped across the face," I said boldly. He chuckled. He tightened his arms around me more. The TV was on and it showed a movie.

"What movie is that?" I asked.

"It's called 'Twilight'. It's about this girl, Maria, that gets involved, and fall in love with this vampire, Eddie," Edward explained.

"Cool! The guy looks good," I smiled. He kept his arms around me while watching it. I don't know if he was actually watching it or me, but I could barely concentrate on the movie. I could feel his breath against my hair and skin. But then, I started to cry when I saw Eddie getting killed by this other vampire named, James.

"Are you ok? It's not really dramatic," Edward said as he saw me crying.

"I know that but it… it's complicated to explain. It's just… sad. I feel like I can feel Maria's feelings. Like I was in love with Eddie instead of Maria. It's just stupid. I'm such a crybaby," I said.

"It's not your fault. But you do know that the guy is only acting right? I mean, he's not really like Eddie in real life. He's probably a jerk," Edward said in a disgusted voice.

"I know, and he probably is. He's still good looking though."

He coughed. "No he isn't."

_Compared to you, then its like comparing a troll with a fierce dragon._

"Are you jealous?" I asked, and smiled.

"W-No! Why would I be?" he yelled. I think he's acting clueless like before.

"Uh. How should I know?" I wanted to say that maybe he's jealous of Eddie because I said he's hot-looking instead of saying it to him, but I couldn't say it for some reason.

"Well, I'm not jealous of the bloodsucking vampire," he mumbled.

_Maybe he's jealous that he's not a vampire?_

"If you say so." I said and kept watching the movie until it ended. When it ended, I wanted to get up but Edward's grip around my waist was as tight as ever. It feels awkward being so close to him. I waited for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the moments, but then I got sleepy. I snuggled in his arms and I felt comfortable, so I accidentally fell asleep.

~Edward's POV~ (Felt like making a POV for Edward. Hope you like it)

I sat there with Bella in my arms. She was against my chest and she felt warm. I wanted to enjoy the moment between us so when the movie ended, I held her tightly. I didn't want to let her go. I want to spend the whole day with her. I don't mind if it was quiet or too quiet but I wanted her to with me. I love listening her fast heartbeat through our clothes and skin. Seeing her blush is adorable, and how she smiles so cutely is addicting.

I felt her heartbeat slowing down to normal rate and I began to panic.

_Maybe she's losing interest in me now. Maybe she doesn't feel attracted to me any more. Her heart isn't beating fast for me, so there must be a reason!_

"Bella?" I asked, as I brushed her bangs aside, calm as possible.

I grew in shock, and then chuckled. Bella was sleeping in my arms, looking so innocent and cute. Her sleeping face looked so calm and soft. I laid my cheeks on her soft long hair, which had a nice fragrance. Her body smells like cookies for some reason. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly, but not too tight so she wouldn't wake up. I kissed her hair, then her forehead, then her neck. I laid my cheeks back on her hair and sighed- a sigh of relief that I still have her. Days will last, but not forever. But I wished it could. Forever and ever. I feel asleep moments after…

-BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE-

That's it! (Their day isn't over yet for Edward and Bella yet! They haven't had lunch or dinner yet!) Edward's POV was my idea. I made him sweet -w- please let me know what u think of Edward's POV! And remember to thank Emi and me. She read my reviews so thank her there please!! We will appreciate it! Byes! 3 (0-~)


End file.
